The disclosure relates to compressors. More particularly, the disclosure relates to bearing cooling of refrigerant compressors.
One particular use of electric motor-driven compressors is liquid chillers. An exemplary liquid chiller uses a hermetic centrifugal compressor. The exemplary unit comprises a standalone combination of the compressor, a condenser unit, an evaporator unit, the expansion device, and various additional components. Exemplary compressors are electric motor-driven hermetic or semi-hermetic compressors.
In most refrigeration systems (especially those using screw compressors and reciprocating compressors), a lubricant (e.g., oil) is added to the refrigerant. The oil may be selectively separated from the refrigerant flow and reintroduced for lubrication (e.g., separated in a mechanical separator or still and then returned to lubrication ports along the bearings. Other compressors (especially centrifugal compressors) are oil-free. In such oil-free compressors, refrigerant itself may be directed to the bearings to cool and lubricate the bearings. Exemplary bearings are ball bearing-type bearings where the balls are made from ceramic materials. The refrigerant may be drawn by a mechanical pump for delivery to the bearings.
Many chillers further include purge units for removing noncondensable contaminants from the refrigerant. A flow of refrigerant is diverted from the main refrigerant flowpath and passed into a purge tank where it is cooled to condense refrigerant while leaving noncondensable contaminants in vapor form. The vapor may be vented or pumped out of the vessel (e.g., to atmosphere). The purge unit may operate intermittently.